Fiesta de cumpleaños, fuera de control
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ese día era muy especial, sí, era un cumpleaños, ¿De quien?, de los dos pelirrojos de la orden, Lavi y Cross, con ellos dos de cumpleañeros, ya se sabe que esta fiesta va a ser un lio.


Este fic lo he hecho por el reto "borrachera" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas", si algunos de los lectores les gustaría hacer este reto pasen a ver el foro, y si no quieren hacerlo, pueden ver mas retos que hay, vamos que necesitamos algo de ayuda para hacer que el fandom D, gray man en español, no este tan vacio.

Y… de verdad que lo siento, tarde mucho en hacerlo, pero bueno lo hice ¿no?, como yo siempre digo, mejor tarde que nunca. Bueno siento sincera… esta historia ya tenia que haberla subido hace tiempo, pero alguien me dijo que esta historia seria buena como el regalo de Lavi, ese que era el domingo, –si, si, tarde en subirla– entonces… le hice caso, espero que no les moleste que esto sea por el reto y por el cumple de Lavi. Ojala que les guste

Desclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, quisiera, pero no lo son, son de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Fiesta de Cumpleaños, fuera de control

* * *

_Al abrir la puerta de la sala de eventos importantes, se encontró con un desastre, había varias cosas rotas y algunas personas desmayadas, sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo el cual estaba dormido conjunto con otra persona, el hombre fue directamente hacia el muchacho._

_-¡Despierta idiota! –le grito a su alumno. _

_El chico de despertó de golpe, haciendo así, que este se levantara de la silla casi de inmediato. Después de ver bien la escena, el pelirrojo vio al viejo con su único ojo verde. _

_-¿Qué pasa panda? –le hablo adormilado. _

_-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –le grito lo ultimo. _

_Un gran dolor en la cabeza vino al escuchar la tan fuerte voz del viejo. _

_-¿Panda no podrías bajar tu tono de vos? _

_Se dio cuenta de inmediato, claro, su aprendiz tenia resaca, el hombre frunció el ceño y golpeo en la cabeza al pelirrojo. _

_-Idiota –le riño._

_Sabiendo ya a que se refería su maestro, ya que sabia que era obvio que este se diera cuenta que había bebido alcohol –sin haber querido tomar–, por su aliento y su dolor de cabeza, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro. _

_-No es lo que parece, de verdad, que yo no quería beber. _

_-¿Qué paso en la orden? –le pregunto _

_-Em… ¿Mí fiesta de cumpleaños? –hablo nervioso. _

_-¿Tu cumpleaños?_

_-Tú no me permites festejarlo, entonces dije que hoy era mi cumple y…_

_-Idiota –le dijo– por eso acabaste así. _

_-Déjame explicarlo panda._

_-Ven aquí, desde hoy vas a trabajar el doble. _

_-No, panda, por favor, déjame explicártelo._

_El hombre ya viejo, no le hiso caso y le estiro de la oreja mientras se lo llevaba por los pasillos de la orden; su aprendiz le rogaba que le dejara explicar lo que había sucedido, pero el hombre no le quería escuchar, de seguro que inventaría lo que sea para salvarse de su castigo que merecía, por probar la cosa prohibida para los bookman, el alcohol. _

_ Lo que paso; un día antes…_

Fue un día normal, no mucho en realidad, todo comenzó muy temprano en la mañana, apenas los rayos del sol estaban saliendo y el japonés estaba dormido en su cama, hasta que claro, algún maldito imbécil le despertara, ese bastardo con aspecto de un pirata, había entrado a su cuarto, tan silenciosamente que no se dio cuenta, no sabia si ese imbécil quería morir ese día o si solamente era tan imbécil para creer que saldría vivo después de pararse cerca de su cama y gritar:

-YUU, DESPIERTA –grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo, haciendo que los ojos de Kanda se abrieran y una ves entendió la situación frunció el ceño.

Lo malo de esto, es que, no lo golpeo, tal ves se deba a que estaba adormilado, pero si se enojo, de eso no hay duda.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa imbécil!? –¿Quién no estaría enojado? tenia suerte que el no tenia a mugen cerca de él.

-Es que Yuu, ¿Acaso te olvidaste que hoy es mi cumpleaños? –hablo haciendo pucheros

El pelirrojo quería ver, si se daba cuenta el azabache que el nunca le dijo cuanto era su cumpleaños.

-Vete a la mierda conejo, largo de mi habitación y deja en paz –ordeno el azabache

-Hay vamos, no seas así, es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo y…

-No eres mi amigo –interrumpió Kanda con un tono bastante frio.

-Yuu, yo se que te da vergüenza aceptar que yo soy tu amigo, pero vamos, no seas así –al acabar con aquellas palabras, Lavi sonrió como siempre, esa sonrisa tan grande que el azabache odiaba.

-Cállate, no tengo vergüenza de nada, por que nosotros no somos amigos –respondió enojado.

-Ya, ya no te pongas así, pero bueno, Yuu, ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?

-No.

-Hay vamos, deja que quedarte aquí encerrado –se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Deja me en paz –sus orbes azules se fijaron en el frunciendo aun mas el ceño –y anda a molestar a otra persona, maldito conejo.

-Pero si tu eres la única persona que me falta decir que vaya a mi fiesta, ya que me levante temprano para ir a decirles eso, ves el sacrificio que yo hago, nunca me levante a esta hora –mentira, bueno si bien eso fue una mentira por que recién iba a decirles a los demás, tenia algo de verdad, nunca se había levantado a esta hora.

-Me vale mierda que si te has despertado temprano o no, no pienso ir a tu estúpida fiesta.

-Yuu –cambio su tono, se escuchaba muy serio –sabes que si o si vas a ir.

-No, yo no voy a ir.

-Yuu, sabes que yo puedo hablar con Tiedoll –Kanda lo vio– sabes que este va a decir algo así como "que bien que mi hijo tiene un amigo" –intento fingir la vos de Tiedoll– tú y yo sabes que pasa cuando Tiedoll piensa que tu tienes un amigo, ¿No recuerdas lo que paso con Allen? –Kanda funcia el ceño al recordar aquella ves –y él te va a obligar a ir a mi fiesta.

-Pero tu también acabarías mal, maldito idiota.

-Si, pero vale la pena que tu vayas a mi fiesta.

-¿Por que tanto quieres que vaya a esa estupidez?

-Tu sabes que yo nunca puedo hacer mi fiesta por que panda me lo prohíbe –kanda no sabia eso– y ahora panda se fue, no se a donde, pero se fue, así que es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer mi fiesta, por eso estoy invitando a todos y si tu no vienes no va a ser lo mismo –luego de hablar Lavi sonrío, pero no la sonrisa normal, con la cual se demuestra una tremenda felicidad, no, si no que era esa sonrisa que usaba cuando estaba estafando al azabache, Kanda frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ver sus sonrisas, sobre todo esa – Y dime Yuu ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?

Kanda se le quedo viendo enojado, deseando con tantas ganas que mugen estuviera con él; ahora que lo recuerda Tiedoll estaba agarrando a mugen, mierda, justo ahora ese maldito estaba agarrando su arma, para afilarla o algo por el estilo, apretó los puños, pero ya conociendo al pelirrojo sabia que los golpes no servían mucho con él, a menos que lo dejara inconsciente, no, cuando este despertara le iba a joder el doble y tal ves ya se defendería de sus golpes, o sea que los iba a esquivar y tal ves agarrar las manos, si, ya conocía por mala suerte al pelirrojo. Lo vio con mucho desprecio sin embargo solo salió de sus labios un monótono:

-Tsk

-Lo tomo como un si ¿Ok? –le vio por un momento, pero era obvio que no recibiría respuesta –bueno, nos vemos luego, Yuu, mas te vale venir, si no sabes que voy a ir con Tiedoll –hablo mientras se salía de su cuarto.

Una ves que el pelirrojo se encontraba fuera de su cuarto, supo de inmediato que ya no podría recuperar el sueño, después de como fue despertado y con la rabia que tenia de ser nuevamente estafado por ese maldito parchado, ya no podía dormir, eso hiso que el japonés estuviera de un mal humor, quería ir donde Tiedoll para ver si ya estaba mugen.

Se vistió casi de inmediato y salió de su cuarto con paso rápido, para ir donde se encontraba el general Tiedoll y pedirle a mugen, después de todo si iba a ir a esa estúpida fiesta del conejo, prefería ir con mugen en mano, claro que si había algún lesionado, no seria su culpa, seria de Lavi, por joderle la mañana.

Una ves que encontró al general, fue a pedirle, no, ordenarle que le devolviera a mugen, sin embargo este al verlo al muchacho hiso algo, que nadie y recalco NADIE haría o va hacer, abrazo al muchacho muy fuerte, diciéndole:

-Buenos días hijo mío, que bien que has venido a verme.

-No soy tu hijo maldito descerebrado, ahora suéltame –ordeno el azabache, empujando al hombre para que este le soltara, al final el abrazo finalizo y antes que el azabache haga algo –violento, muy violento– Tiedoll volvió a hablar.

-Pero estoy muy feliz Yuu-kun, ya que es la primera ves que tú vienes conmigo.

-Váyase a la mierda, general.

-Entonces dime Yuu-kun para que has venido.

-¿Dónde esta mugen? –su voz fría parecía que lo amenazaba, pero Tiedoll era raro, era la única persona que jamás le tuvo miedo, ni siquiera un instante, entonces era obvio que cuando este escuchara la vos tan fría de azabache, diera una pequeña risita.

-Yuu-kun, –otra risita– no puedes estar sin mugen ni siquiera un día ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde está? –volvió a preguntar con mas aspereza en su vos.

-Bueno Yuu-kun, esta con el buen hombre que se esta encargando de afilar a tu arma.

-Kanda lo vio con ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Pero Yuu-kun, ahora no debemos preocuparnos por esas cosas, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien en la orden.

_¿Lavi le había dicho a Tiedoll?,_ maldito sea ese conejo, _¿Qué le había dicho exactamente?, ¿A_ quién le importa?, mientras no le haya metido mierda en la cabeza, todo tranquilo.

-Me vale, quiero a mugen, ¿Dónde está ese tipo?, yo hablare con él –en verdad parecía que lo quería matar.

-No te preocupes Yuu-kun, mugen va a estar bien, ahora nosotros vamos a buscar un regalo para el festejado.

-Yo no pienso ir a comprar un regalo a ese pelotudo de Lavi.

-¿Lo sabias?, pensaba que no sabias de que te hablaba, pero es mejor así, vamos a buscar un regalo para Lavi.

-Si quieres ir a comprarle un regalo a ese estúpido conejo, anda solo, que yo no voy a ir.

-¿Conejo?, no me digas Yuu-kun que el tiene un apodo.

Se maldijo mentalmente, se le salió, joder, eso mismo paso con Allen, le dijo Moyashi cuando el tarado de Tiedoll estaba cerca, logrando así que Tiedoll pensara que como el albino tenia un apodo, tendría que ser amigo de su "hijo". Primero abrazo al albino, luego hablo con el japonés y mas tarde Tiedoll invito a Allen a una reunión familiar, para que Marie y Chouji vieran al "amigo de su hijo", y aunque Kanda dijo mil y un veces que ese brote de habas no era su amigo, que solo era un estorbo para él, Tiedoll no le creyó, diciendo que el no quería aceptarlo por que tenia vergüenza. Allen no se quedo callado, el dijo que no seria amigo de un tonto como Kanda, logrando una pelea entre ambos. Con eso hiso que Tiedoll se lo crea aun menos. Después de eso Tiedoll hiso lo que sea para que su hijo no tuviera "vergüenza" –aun que no la había– de hablar con "amigo", utilizando así cada oportunidad que tenia para reunirlos. Al final acabaron casi muertos, ya que cada ves que se veía se querían matar. Entonces la única solución que tenían el albino y el japonés para no salir muertos, fue llamarle a Lavi, el cual hablo con Tiedoll, convenciéndole que ellos dos no era amigos y que jamás lo serian.

Pero si Lavi fuese el supuesto amigo de Kanda, ¿¡Quién rayos convencería a Tiedoll que ellos no eran amigos!?, ya que Tiedoll no le va a creer ni a Lavi ni a Kanda, por que ambos –según Tiedoll– estarían mintiendo por que a ambos le da vergüenza aceptarlo –es maldita vergüenza, que no existía– por eso Kanda esperaba que Tiedoll no comenzara con sus pendejadas, al escuchar es apodo de Lavi.

Pero antes que cualquier acto sea realizado, vino un pelirrojo, no, no era Lavi y como no hay otro pelirrojo en la orden, ese era Cross Marian, que tenia una sonrisa muy arrogante en la cara, haciendo así que Tiedoll se ponga mas serio y que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia el general recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cross?, pensé que te ibas a ir a tomar –la vos amable de Tiedoll desaparecía cuando veía a Cross.

-Oh, Tiedoll, yo solo pasaba por aquí y escuche que decías algo de una fiesta, ¿Has hecho algo para mi cumpleaños?

-No, hoy es el cumpleaños Lavi, no recordaba que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

-¿Lavi?, ¿Quién es ese?

-Un exorcista que ya lleva viviendo en la orden unos dos años.

-¿Lavi? ….Lavi…– intento recordar al muchacho.

-Tsk, mañana me devuelves a mugen –hablo el japonés.

-Ok, Yuu-kun, nos vemos en la fiesta.

Nunca el agrado el general Cross, era como el idiota de Lavi en versión mas grande, aunque le gustaba que Cross le torturara a Allen, a parte de eso, a Kanda no le agradaba Cross –aun menos cuando pareció estar coqueteando a Lenalee, la cual le vía como si fuera su hermana– pero esa ves, por primera ves y ultima, no le disgusto tanto la presencia de ese tipo, hiso que Tiedoll se olvide del tema anteriormente tratado, también gracias a eso le dejo ir, ya no tenia que ir a buscar un estúpido regalo.

….

….

_-en otra parte- _

-Lavi ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto el albino.

-Oh, Allen, hola, pues… arreglo algunas cosas para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Hoy es tú cumpleaños? –pareció que la cara del albino se torno un poco pálido.

-Si, ¿Por?, ¿Tiene algo de malo que hoy sea mi cumpleaños?

-No es eso, es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi maestro.

-¿Si?, que coincidencia ¿No?

En realidad ese día no era su cumpleaños, pero como su maestro no estaba y tampoco estaba tan lejos su verdadera fecha de cumpleaños, decidió hacerla ese mismo día, sin saber que ese día era el cumpleaños del general Cross, pero bueno las coincidencias pasan.

-Bueno Allen, ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?

-Lo siento Lavi, pero mi maestro dice que en su cumpleaños tengo que pagar mas deudas, además que tengo que conseguirle un regalo.

-¿Y para mi?, mi regalo Allen, ¿Dónde esta?

-Em… pues Lavi, yo no sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que…

-No me vas a dar nada, sabes Allen, yo pensaba que éramos amigos, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

-Lavi, somos amigos…

-Hasta Yuu me va a dar un regalo y tú no.

-¿¡Bakanda te va a dar un regalo!?

-Si Allen, me lo va a dar.

-¿De verdad?

-Ahora no me crees, que desconfianza me tienes.

-Es que Kanda es Kanda y no puedo creer que te va a dar un regalo.

-Pues lo va a hacer.

-Bueno Lavi, lo siento por dudar de ti –le dijo para no seguir discutiendo, aunque sabia que Kanda no le iba a dar un regalo.

-No te preocupes Allen, ¿Y me vas a dar un regalo?

-Claro, pero no podre ir a tu fiesta, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Allen, tu anda a trabajar para darme un regalo.

Allen hiso un mueca de disgusto al escuchar aquella palabras, pero se conformo con solo irse del lugar, despidiéndose con la mano.

_-¿Yuu me dará regalo? –_se pregunto mentalmente el pelirrojo.

_Mas tarde en la fiesta…_

…_._

-No te preocupes por un regalo Lena, que tu presencia basta.

La chica sonrío con aquellas palabras.

-Se que quieres un regalo Lavi, así que toma –hablo la chica entregándole el regalo envuelto en papeles brillosos.

-Oh, gracias Lena –agradeció el pelirrojo dándole un abrazo a la chica.

Por detrás Komui vio aquella escena, el lápiz que llevaba a mano se destruyo en dos pesados, quiso llamar a un Komurin para que este matara al pelirrojo que se atrevió a tocar a su hermana, pero no podía, justo ahora no podía y no era por el hecho que sus Komurin estaban un poco defectuosos, –a el no le importaba ese hecho– no, tampoco se debía a que los Komuirines se estaban agotando y que era muy probable que el que llamara acabara destruido, no era por ninguna de esas razones, solo era por el hecho de una promesa, si, eso era, la promesa que le hiso hacer su hermana, en la cual el no debía llamar a un Komurin o hacer cualquier alboroto, durante un mes o si no ella le dejaría de hablar por un año y a Komui no le gustaba esa idea, mas bien le aterraba.

Entonces y sin otra cosa que se le podría ocurrir, fue corriendo al laboratorio, saco a ciegas cualquier frasco que estuviera cerca y salió corriendo nuevamente a la fiesta, en donde uso ese frasco, –que era grande, muy grande– y lo puso en un vaso, ya que si pasaba algo, Komui podría decir que no hiso nada y que solo le sirvió un vaso de vino. Mas tarde se acerco con ese vaso a la mesa en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo molestando al japonés.

-Lavi, toma, te traje esto –hablo Komui entregándole el dichoso vaso

El pelirrojo desconfió, después de todo abrazo a Lenalee, sabia que algo iba a pasar, y que poco después de abrazar a Lenalee, Komui viniera con una vaso, le hiso dudar.

-Mn… –examino el vaso– gracias Komui –sonrío el pelirrojo agarrando el vaso.

Pero no tomo lo que había dentro, solo lo agarro y lo puso en la mesa, luego desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, dejando al extrañado chino viéndolo.

-P-pero Lavi, ¿No vas a tomar?

-No –respondió

-¿Por qué? –pregunto nervioso ya que su plan estaba fracasando.

-Es que no tengo sed.

-Pero por lo menos prueba haber si te gusta.

-Mn… –vio al japonés– Yuu, ¿Quieres tomar esto? –le puso el vaso cerca de el.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Tienes miedo de tomarlo? –su tono era de burla y después de una pequeña risita agarro el vaso– Bueno si tienes tanto miedo de tomarlo creo que yo lo hare.

Komui sonreía malévolamente, mientras veía como Lavi llevaba lentamente el vaso hasta sus labios, pero no salió como lo esperaba. Al ser insultado por ese idiota de Lavi, Kanda se enojo y le quito el vaso de la mano de Lavi, antes que este pusiera sus labios en el vaso. Si pudieran ver la cara de Komui en ese momento, dirían que entro en shock.

-Dámelo, maldito imbécil –agarro el vaso y lo bebió de golpe

Lavi sonrío, es que había vuelto a salirse con la suya, al final no tomo esa cosa e hiso que otra persona lo hiciera y no era su culpa si le pasaba algo malo, seria de Komui, así que el golpeado, si pasaba algo malo, no seria el, si no Komui.

De pronto, Kanda soltó el vaso y pareció desmayarse, ya que su cara ferozmente se estrello contra la mesa, haciendo asustar a todos. Lavi dejo de sonreír, la cara de Komui se volvió blanca y toda persona que se encontraba en la fiesta se quedaron calladas, el silencio invadió la sala.

-Komui, –hablo Lavi– ¿Qué había en el vaso? –pareció que la voz del pelirrojo estaba preocupada y no era por el estado del japonés, si no que parecía que lo mato, así se preocupo de que tan enojado estaba Komui para intentar asesinarlo.

-¿K-Kanda? –se escucho la voz del pasmado Komui.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –hablo la china.

-Bueno, pues, que Komui me dio un vaso con un liquido, no sé que era, pero yo no tenia sed, así que se lo di a Yuu, el cual se lo tomo y bueno…acabo así –señalo al azabache.

Los ojos acusadores de la chica se fijaron en la presencia de su hermano, el cual había empezado a irse lentamente.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué hiciste?

Al escuchar la voz tan seria de su hermana, tembló un poco y lentamente su cabeza giro para ver a su hermana.

-¿Yo? –pregunto señalándose.

-Nii-san no te ganas al que no sabe, ¿Qué había en el vaso?

-Em… pues Lenalee, veras… no sé

-¿¡Qué!?, Nii-san, ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!?

-P-pues, yo… –se sentía nervioso por darle la respuesta.

-Vamos Lena, patea a Komui y veras que lo dejas inconsciente –apoyo el pelirrojo.

De pronto, el japonés levanto la cabeza. Nuevamente el silencio abundo.

-¿Yuu?, ¿Estás vivo? –hablo el pelirrojo.

Los orbes azules del japonés se dirigieron hacia el susodicho que le hablo. Sin poder evitarlo, Lavi trago saliva, esperando ser golpeado por el japonés o tal ves, solo ser insultado por este mismo.

-Si.

Si bien la respuesta fue corta, como acostumbraba a dar el japonés, se noto algo diferente en su voz, no era la típica voz con la cual podrías temblar, te dabas cuenta con la simple voz que algo había pasado o en palabras mas simples, el japonés tenia la típica voz, que alguien que a bebido mucho, hasta llegar a la embriaguez, si, Kanda parecía borracho.

Como todos estaban distraídos, Komui aprovecho esa oportunidad para ir un poco lejos del lugar, para ver exactamente que había sacado y se encontró con una botella de alcohol, modificada claro esta. Él una ves modifico una bebida para ver que tanta resistencia tenían los de la sección científica, pero al final se le olvido comprobarlo y se quedo en un estante.

Pero aun así, después de ver los resultados que habían, Komui no dimitió en la idea de hacerle beber esa cosa a Lavi. Entonces, casi de inmediato sirvió otro vaso, pero esta ves se lo entrego a su amigo Jerry.

-Jerry-pon, ¿Podrías darle esto a Lavi? –le entrego el vaso al moreno.

-Claro Komui-tan.

Mientras Lavi y los demás veían a Kanda muy extrañados, Jerry se acerco a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Lavi, –hiso sorprender al parchado esas palabras– te traje esto, toma –le entrego el vaso.

Lavi vio el vaso, era obvio, si, lo era y demasiado, Komui no se rindió, ya sabiendo que hacia ese liquido misterioso, lo agarro y fue buscando a una persona para dárselo, _¿Por qué?_, quería ver la cara de Komui cuando viera que el no se lo tomaba y otra persona se lo notaba en su lugar.

Encontró a Krory, el cual estaba viendo al japonés, sin saber que es lo que pasaba, o que era lo extravagante en él.

-Oye Kro-chan, ¿Quieres tomar esto?

-No gracias Lavi, estoy bien.

-Oh, bueno, entonces, ¿Puedes decir A? –abrió la boca mucho mas de lo que se acostumbra, al decir "A".

-Si, si puedo.

-Entonces hazlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si, ahora hazlo Kro-chan.

-Ahhhhh –quien sabe por que le hiso caso.

-Abre la boca mas grande –se quejo el pelirrojo.

Krory le hiso caso, tal ves sea por el tono medio que raro en el pelirrojo, o tal ves simplemente estaba mas interesado en saber que es lo que le pasaba al azabache, que no le importo mucho que estaba tramando Lavi. En un movimiento rápido, el parchado pudo ponerle el vaso en la boca, tirando el líquido directo hacia su garganta.

Tocio, fuerte, casi se ahoga por la culpa del parchado, pero antes que este le pudiera decir algo o tal ves hacer algún acto, Krory cayo al suelo, y tal ves por el susto, pero Lavi soltó el haciéndolo caer al suelo, era muy obvio que muy pronto ya no quedaría ningún vaso en la cafetería, si Komui seguía con la idea de emborracharlo. Al ver a Krory botado, Lavi sonrío, luego intento ver a Komui para ver que cara había puesto, pero no lo pudo encontrar, entonces nuevamente se concentro en el estado de Krory.

En otro lado, Komui, se desespero por lo que estaba pasando, pero no se iba a rendir, Lavi tenia que pagar por haberle tocado a su hermana, pero sabia que el pelirrojo estaba tratando de evitar tomarlo, así que empezó a tramar otra cosa mientras lo veía desde lejos.

De pronto Krory se levanto, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y empezó a llorar dejando al pelirrojo extrañado, ya que no sabia bien que es lo que pasaba en ese instante.

-Eliade –sollozo el hombre– ¿Por qué yo no me morí?

-¿Estas llorando? –se impresiono el pelirrojo– _Y Yo que pensaba que ya se le había pasado– _Pensó– No pensaras matarte ¿verdad? –le dijo al hombre.

-Si, tienes razón, debería morirme.

-Oye, yo nunca dije eso, Kro-chan…

Antes que siguiera hablando, pasaron dos cosas, una fue que Krory se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, otra fue que antes que este pudiera ver que es lo que quería hacer Krory, alguien mas se acerco a el, un buscador con X nombre –¿A quien le importa el nombre de esos tipos?, tal ves a Allen…– con un vaso en mano, claro, Komui no se rendiría, entonces agarro el vaso antes que el buscador le dijera cualquier cosa, pero ya estaba sobre entendido que eso era para el.

-¿Qué le paso a Krory? –pregunta la voz tan suave de Miranda.

Su ojo verde del pelirrojo se dirigieron hacia la mujer, luego un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, _si Krory estaba depresivo, entonces.. ¿Cómo seria Miranda?, _una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-No lo sé, creo que se olvido algo –empezó a decir– Oye Miranda, ¿Tienes sed?

-Mn… algo.

-¿No quieres tomar esto? –le mostro el vaso.

-No, Lavi, estoy bien.

-Hay vamos, ayúdame a acabar esto, que yo no tengo sed.

Tal ves fue la palabra "_ayúdame"_ que le convenció a hacerlo, después de todo ella quería ser útil, entonces la mujer agarro el vaso y lo tomo rápido, pasaron unos instantes y la castaña seguía estando consciente. El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo, esperando ver a la mujer desplomándose, pero no paso eso, entonces su mirada cambio, estaba confundido_, ¿Por qué no le paso nada?_

La castaña al recibir esa mirada, empezó a pensar que tal ves el pelirrojo lo decía en broma y que en verdad el se lo quería tomar o que tal ves quería que se lo sobre algo del liquido, pero ella ya se lo había tomado todo, entro en crisis, lo había arruinado nuevamente.

-¡Lo siento! –grito Miranda– ¡Yo… yo debería morir!

-Oye, Miranda, ¿Por qué estas así? –hablo el pelirrojo, sin poder comprender bien la razón de tanto alboroto de la castaña.

Pero la mujer se fue corriendo y luego recordó el pelirrojo que también Krory dijo algo por el estilo, entonces si ambos morían, ¿_él tendría la culpa?, _no, seria la culpa de Komui por darle eso, si, no era su culpa.

_ En otro lado de la fiesta…_

Los ojos violetas de Lenalee buscaron a su hermano, para decirle que había en el vaso, era obvio que este sabia que era, también quería saber la razón por la cual quería emborrachar a Lavi, pero no lo encontraba, al estar un poco distraída por la actitud del japonés, su hermano se le perdió de vista, además que perdió tiempo intentando llevar a Kanda a su cuarto, el cual se negó a ir, diciendo que estaba bien, lo mas raro o traumatizante, era que este no se negó con la forma normal, parecía un poco amable, al estar un poco mas preocupada por esa actitud, Lenalee casi de inmediato fue a buscar a su hermano.

Cuando lo vio escondido detrás de el mostrador, en donde se servían las bebidas de la fiesta, con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro y poniendo un liquido en un vaso. Al verlo, directamente se dirigió hacia él, se paro en el mostrado y puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Nii-san –hablo la chica con un tono de reproche– ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Komui vio hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada acusadora de su hermana.

-Lenalee, ¿Qué pasa? –estaba nervioso y eso se demostraba en su voz.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué es lo que estas agarrando?

-Lenalee veras…

-Ya basta, nii-san, dame eso, –le quito la botella en donde se encontraba ese liquido– es suficiente, te dije que no deberías estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas por un mes.

-Pero Lenalee –sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-No, nii-san, ya no te voy a hablar.

-No, Lenalee, no me hagas eso, por favor –rogo el hombre, ya derramando lagrimas.

Cuando se estaba yendo, se encontró con Jerry, el cual llevaba un vaso con ese liquido, es que tenia que darle el vaso a otra persona y esa a otra persona, para que así acabara en las manos del pelirrojo, según lo que le dijo Komui, pero Lenalee se encontró con él.

-Jerry, ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto señalando el vaso.

-Es jugo.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?

-Claro.

-Gracias Jerry, que me muero de sed.

Komui, que estaba ya llorando por que su hermana ya no le hablaría por un año, escucho lo que ella le decía a Jerry, las alarmas se encendieron, si Lenalee tomaba eso, ella… ella acabaría borracha y quien sabe que es lo que haría en ese estado.

Se paro muy rápido y casi salto para detener a su hermana, un intento vano, por que cuando este ya estaba haciendo esa escena en cámara lenta, para evitar que ella pusiera sus labios en el vaso, este al tener primero que parase, ya era muy tarde.

La china se desplomo al suelo. Y como Komui tenia una cara muy sorprendida y asustado, poco después de ver a su hermana inconsciente este agarro la misma botella y empezó a tomarla, diciendo que ya nada importaba.

_ Mientras, en otra parte…. _

Al estar haciendo tanta cosa para evitar tomar aquel liquido, el pelirrojo decidió agarrar y servirse, el mismo, un vaso de jugo, ya no había confianza con otra persona, ya que Komui quería emborracharlo, aun que sus intentos ya no estaban tan seguidos, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

Al estar caminado con su vaso de agua, se encontró con el primer afectado de la bebida, Kanda, una sonrisa malévola se le dibujo en su cara, quería ver como era la actitud del japonés borracho.

-Yuu, ¿Sabias, que Miranda es una borracha? –le dijo, ya que si no le afecto la bebida que emborracho a todos, la mujer tenia que haber bebido mucho en el pasado.

El japonés le vio, pero no le respondió.

-¿Y mi regalo? –le pregunto.

-¿Regalo?

-Si, mi regalo, ya sabes, hoy es mi cumple –no obtuvo respuesta– Yuu, ¿No me vas a dar nada?, yo que pensaba que me ibas a dar zanahorias o algo por el estilo.

Esto si fue raro, al decir esas palabras, Lavi pudo tomar que Kanda sonreía, pero era raro, el japonés solo sonreía cuando le pasaba algo a Allen, ni así, tal ves era una sonrisa malvada, pero eso era en su interior, esta ves, Kanda… _¿Se rió por la broma de Lavi? _

-¿No me ibas a dar eso?, Yuu –intento hacer que la sonrisa no le traumatizara mucho.

-Tal ves.

Seguía sonriendo, con cada segundo que pasaba y la sonrisa no desaparecía, Lavi se quedaba un poquito mas traumado, pero después intento reponerse y seguirle hablando, haber si podía hacer que el japonés dijera algo para luego joderle con eso.

-Y.. Yuu, ¿Somos amigos?

En verdad, él no esperaba que le diera una repuesta o si bien, le daba una respuesta, este esperaba un simple y cortante "No", pero no paso eso.

- Si.

-¿De verdad?, o sea, ¿Lo dices en serio? –el japonés asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedo mudo, no podía creer que en verdad lo decía en serio, pero le pregunto en un mal momento, por si decirlo, cuando Lavi se quedo sin habla, se escucho una exclamación de alguien que estaba sorprendido, y era nada menos y nada mas que… –momento de suspenso– Tiedoll.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! –primero abrazo al distraído de Lavi, el cual al verlo se maldijo mentalmente.

-General Tiedoll, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Lavi no invito a Tiedoll, bueno solo le dijo a toda la orden en general, que viniera a su fiesta, de cualquier manera se sorprendió al verlo.

-Me alegra tanto a ver venido, Yuu acepto que tiene un amigo –se dirigió hacia el japonés.

-No le haga caso, general, Yuu esta borracho, no sabe lo que dice.

-Si lo sé –protesto el japonés.

Demonios, algo le decía que Kanda lo iba a empeorar, pero eso fue el colmo, Dios, y ahora que iban a hacer, Tiedoll se iba a poner peor que con Allen, ya que estaba ves Kanda acepto que eran amigos, así que no habría forma de decirle que no, para colmo, panda lo iba a matar si escuchaba ese rumor, el no tenia que tener amigos. Lavi lo único que pudo hacer fue ver la mesa. Sonrío.

Después que Komui se desmayara por haber tomado el liquido, la botella acabo estando encima del mostrador y al verlo, Jerry pensó que era la bebida, entonces empezó a servirles a todos, acabando en cada mesa dos vasos con ese liquido.

-Tiedoll, no quisiera tomar algo para celebrar esto –sonrío malévolamente.

Estar despistado es algo común, puedes estar si tu concentración se va a otra parte, esta ves eso paso, estaba tan ocupado en darle a Tiedoll uno de los vasos en donde se encontraba el liquido de Komui, que no se dio cuenta que el estaba agarrando el otro vaso con la misma bebida.

Dieron un brindis, para celebrar que Kanda había aceptado tener un amigo, chocaron lo vasos y luego pusieron esos mismos en sus labios tomando el liquido. Pensando que lo que estaba tomando era agua, Lavi, lo tomo con total confianza, pero una ves que sus papilas gustativas notaron otro sabor, las alarmas se encendieron, pero era muy tarde, ya había ingerido una gran cantidad de bebida. Su ojo le pesaba, estaba por dormir y vio a Tiedoll el cual ya estaba durmiendo, después todo se volvió negro.

_ Mas tarde…._

Cross abrió las puertas con mucha fuerza, haciendo un gran estruendo cuando la madera golpeó contra la pared, luego con pasos rápidos, fue recorriendo el lugar encontrándose con varias personas borrachas. Detrás de el, estaba Allen, el cual estaba sucio por trabajar en algunas cosas que no se debería decir, para darle un regalo a su maestro y a Lavi, una ves que estuvo dentro, el albino, su primera acción fue de entregarle y felicitarle a Lavi.

Fue buscando al pelirrojo, hasta que lo encontró hablando con Kanda y un Tiedoll desmayado en un rincón, su primera impresión fue que habían matado a Tiedoll y que estaban hablando de como deshacerse del cuerpo, pero luego se dio cuenta que el general aun respiraba, se tranquilizo y como aun no entendía el escenario, decidió preguntar.

Al acercase un poco mas, se dio cuenta que Lavi tenia lagrimas en el ojo.

-Lavi, ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-No, Allen, todo esta mal, tú por lo menos… tienes nombre deberías agradecerlo –se quejo.

-¿Qué? –no entendió a que se refería.

Pero al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todos estaban en el mismo estado en que se encontraba Cross, o sea, todos estaban borrachos y como todo el mundo estaba así, era de esperar que Lavi también lo estuviera.

-Quiero rebanarte –hablo Kanda viendo a Allen.

El albino se quedo viendo al japonés, es que el primero estaba viendo a Lavi y esas palabras hicieron que la atención se vaya al azabache.

-¿De que hablas Bakanda?

-Cortarte en rodajas –empezó a decir

Por la mirada tan tenebrosa que daba el azabache, el albino dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, para evitar que de verdad hiciera lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto y antes que Allen pudiera decir algo mas, se escucho decir o mejor maldecir a alguien, Allen reconoció la voz de inmediato y fue a ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Como pueden adorar a este Dios! –señalo una pintura del dicho Dios, agarro la pintura entre sus mano y estaba apunto de romperlo.

-Lenalee, ¿Qué pasa? –detuvo a la chica antes que rompiera el cuadro.

-Déjame Allen –protesto la chica.

-¿Tu también tomaste? –le pregunto sorprendido.

La china no dijo mas y se fue corriendo, claro después de tirar el cuadro que llevaba en mano. El albino fue tras de ella, para ver que es lo que estaba pasando, pero en el transcurso del camino, se encontró con Krory el cual estaba cerca de una ventana diciendo que ya todo acabo. Obviamente Allen al ver eso se detuvo y fue con él.

-Krory, ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –le agarro y lo alejo de la ventana.

-Allen –dijo sollozante– suéltame, quiero morir.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Es que… es que –se quedo inconsciente.

-¡Krory!, ¡Krory! –le grito el albino para que este despertara, pero vio que era un intento vano– creo que se quedo dormido –se dijo.

Lo dejo a Krory en el suelo y pensaba ir a decirle a otra persona que lo ayude a llevarle a Krory a su cuarto, ya que no se podía quedar ahí en el suelo. Fue a buscar a alguien y ahí se dio cuenta que Miranda estaba en un rincón un aura de depresión.

-¿Miranda? –preguntó– ¿Estás bien?

-Soy una inútil –grito la castaña.

-No lo eres –intento calmarla– ¿Me podrías decir que te paso Miranda?

-Bueno, yo… no sirvo para nada.

-No digas eso Miranda, tu eres la mas útil.

Allen veía que la mujer estaba estérica, entonces se tuvo que olvidar de buscar a Lenalee, por ese instante.

-¿Miranda me ayudas a llevar a Krory a su cuarto?

-¿Qué le paso a Krory?

-Se desmayo.

-Pero yo no puedo, tal ves lo haga caer, yo no sirvo para nada.

-No digas eso Miranda, yo sé que puedes.

Al ver a los ojos del albino y saber que este le apoyaba, hiso que Miranda aceptara a ayudar a llevar a Krory. Después de unas caídas de Miranda con Krory en mano, el hombre ya estaba en su cama, aunque estaba muy al herido.

-Lo siento –volvió a hablar la castaña .

-No fue tu culpa Miranda, Krory es pesado.

Mientras Allen y Miranda estaban hablando, se encontraron con Lenalee, la cual estaba en el suelo desmayada. Nuevamente Allen y Miranda llevaron a la persona desmayada a su cuarto y también se cayeron en el camino.

_ Mientras en otra parte… _

-La vida es tan cruel Yuu –sollozo el pelirrojo, mientras que el azabache asintió con la cabeza.

-Lavi –hablo Cross que también estaba ebrio– Quiero hablar contigo.

El pelirrojo vio al general, con el ojo lloroso, ya que el no tenia un verdadero nombre o bueno en realidad no tiene nada, solo es un bookman, también que ver guerras no es bonito.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante, yo, posiblemente, soy tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-Si, nos parecemos tanto –se sentó en un silla cerca del pelirrojo.

-Pero yo no tengo padre –sollozo el parchado– mi única familia es el panda que me da patadas voladoras en la cara.

-Yo, quizás sea tu padre –volvió a decir, rodeándole con el brazo al muchacho, poco después del acto se quedo dormido

-No me joda general yo… –se durmió

_ Después de unos días… _

_-Espera… ¿Qué? _

_-Por eso, tal ves Kanda no estaba borracho. _

_-¿De verdad Allen?_

_-Si._

_-Estas seguro que Yuu no tenia resaca al día siguiente. _

_-Si, estoy seguro. _

_-Pero es imposible, estaba amable, y… además dijo que éramos amigos, eso es imposible Allen, debes de estarte confundiendo. _

_-No Lavi, de verdad. _

_En ese momento empezó a pensar el pelirrojo si eso era cierto, si bien le parecía raro lo que le decían, si Miranda no cayo, entonces ¿Por qué no Yuu?, o sea, puede ser que Kanda en verdad no estaba ebrio, pero si fuere ese caso entonces… Kanda escucho todo lo que se estaba quejando, –sabia que había sollozado de su vida– tenia que hacer algo, pero también eso significaba que el azabache, pensaba que eran amigos, ¿Él era un poco amable?, tantas preguntas, pero eso hiso que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. _

_-Entonces Allen, ¿Qué me dices si vamos a hablar con Yuu, del tomo amable que puede tener?, o ¿Qué el acepto que yo era su amigo?_

_Allen le vio, no sabia si ir, por que si era verdad que Kanda estaba gentil con las demás personas, entonces eso significaba que Kanda lo odiaba, por que a el lo amenazo de muerte o mejor dicho, le dijo que le iba a rebanar. _

_Pero lo que no sabían, era que Kanda si estaba borracho, no tuvo la resaca por que el tatuaje que tiene en el pecho, por alguna razón, hace que este no tengo ninguna dolencia después de tomar, es algo raro, pero bueno eso es lo que paso. _

_Después de eso Lavi, lo jodio a Kanda por eso de ser amigos e intento hablar de cuanto sabia de su vida, pero era mas joderle, hasta que el azabache acabo por golpearlo y mandarle a la mierda, aun así, Lavi aun cree que Kanda sabe algo y lo sigue jodiendo. Y tanto como Lavi como Cross se olvidaron de su charla sobre la paternidad. Todo esto paso por una simple fiesta de cumpleaños. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre, bueno ninguno vivió feliz para siempre, estaban en guerra, pero el concepto se entiende. _

FIN

* * *

Jaja, bueno ya acabe con esta historia, tarde tanto en hacerlo por que cambiaba de idea todos los días, creo lo cambie unas cinco veces, –o tal ves mas– pero por fin acabe, ojala que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído, que eso era el propósito original, aunque no sé como me salió, sobre todo el final, pero bueno, yo solo hago lo que mi inspiración me dice que haga.

Ojala que encuentre un reviews por aquí, haber si a alguien le gusto eso, jeje, de verdad que no se como me fue. Bueno, me gusto este reto, de verdad, de divertí con la idea de hacer esta historia, espero que me haya salido bien.

Ahora les digo, que tal vez haga una historia en la cual Cross le diga a Lavi que si es su padre, esta historia me inspiro, así que…. La voy a hacer, les digo esto por si se interesan, se va a llamar "Soy tu padre".

Esta historia, esta relacionada con dos cumpleaños, –con el de Cross y el de Lavi– tal ves halla tenia que ponerla el 31 de Julio, –el cumple de Cross– pero supongo que esto vale tanto como para el cumpleaños de Lavi y de Cross, aunque por mala suerte no pude ponerlo a tiempo en ninguna de las dos, entonces… y aunque atrasado de ambos. ¡Feliz cumple Cross! ¡Feliz cumple Lavi!

Bueno, ya no tengo mas cosas que decirles, así que yo me despido de todos los lectores que están acabando de leer mi historia. Adiós. Hasta mi próxima historia.


End file.
